Risas, nosotros y la lluvia
by yupiyo
Summary: El cielo nocturno, el mar y ellos. Todo prometía una noche perfecta, pero cierta nube gris decidió aguarles la cita... aguárcelas literalmente.
**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

La noche se veía prometedora, a la orilla del mar y con el cielo nocturno sobre sus cabezas. La melena de Sora reemplazaba el brillo del sol y su mirada refulgente el calor del día.

Harto de esperar, Yamato le permitió a sus labios abrirse camino camino hacia el cuello de Sora, marcando su trayectoria hasta llegar a sus labios donde daría comienzo a una ronda de besos más. Ahí estaban los dos, conformándose con el ligero sonido de las olas y la presencia del otro a su lado. La sencillez era lo que más los representaba y ambos estaban orgullosos de eso.

La noche parecía prometedora, pero el cielo de la nada pareció antojársele un cambio de planes.

Sora fue la primera en percatarse de la solitaria gota de agua que comenzó a deslizarse por su espalda. Poco después llegó otra, y otra, hasta finalmente terminar marcando el compás de una noche lluviosa.

—Yamato—dijo apartándose de él—, está lloviendo.

La innecesaria afirmación de Sora arruinó cualquier plan que el hubiera tenido de ignorar el clima, ¿por qué había decidido ir en su contra? No tenía idea, pero lo mejor sería volver a casa lo antes posible para evitar una futura gripe.

Hicieron su camino hasta el paradero de buses más cercano lo más deprisa que pudieron, intentando protegerse del aguacero con los gorros de sus delgados abrigos. Para cuando hubieron estado bajo la protección del paradero ya había quedado evidenciada la ineficiencia de ellos, puesto que tanto ellos como el abrigo en sí se habían quedado completamente cubiertos de lluvia.

—Dudo que pasen autobuses a estas horas—observó Yamato.

—Pues habrá que esperar un taxi—respondió Sora aferrándose a él en un intento por guardar calor.

La lluvia no tenía piedad alguna y ningún tipo de transporte público se dejó ver durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí.

—A este paso nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche—comentó Sora preocupada—, ¿no será mejor que intentemos volver a pie?

—Sí—murmuró—, creo que deberíamos intentarlo.

Entonces, con cierta resistencia, se aventuraron nuevamente a las lluviosas calles.

Sora y Yamato avanzaban frustrados a más no poder. Estaban mojados y cansados, y aún no aparecía ni un solo taxi por los alrededores. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a abrir la boca, hasta que un auto que pasó por la carretera provocó que toda el agua que se había acumulado le salpicara encima a la ya empapada pareja.

—Ugh, genial—se quejó Yamato viéndose incluso más empapado—. La cosa va cada vez a peor…

—¿Qué tal si descansamos un rato?—propuso Sora con la mirada caída.

—Eso solo nos serviría para perder calor…

—Vamos—insistió—, será solo un rato.

Fue su mirada cálida la que lo convenció de seguirla y tomar asiento en la pequeña escalinata junto a la entrada de una casa. El techo que los cubría era pequeño, pero lo suficientemente amplio como para cubrirlos.

—Hace mucho que no me mojaba tanto—comentó el rubio con la mirada fija en el pavimento— creo que desde…

—Desde que Taichi te tiró un cubo de agua encima el día de tu cumpleños—completó Sora divertida—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de esa historia.

—Como para no hacerlo—respondió—, tuve que pasar con su camiseta de gatitos el resto de la fiesta porque no tenía nada más que ponerme.

Sora estalló en carcajadas ante tal imagen.

—Ya había olvidado ese detalle—contestó— ¡te veías adorable con ella!

—Sí, claro…

A pesar de la vergüenza que lo había hecho pasar aquel momento, la risa que le había provocado a Sora en aquel momento hizo que todo valiera la pena. Incluso ahí, empapada bajo el cielo lluvioso, la brillante llama de Sora parecía seguir ardiendo. Lo veía en su sonrisa, en su mirada y en la forma en la que hablaba de todo.

—¿Y recuerdas la vez que Mimi quizo escribir una historia de romance? ¡Encima le pidió a Takeru que le diera su opinión sobre ella!

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de eso?—le contestó entre risotadas— Takeru estaba nerviosísimo y ni podía mirarla a los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto rato pasaron riéndose de viejas anécdotas, menos aún como fue que terminaron jugando a adivinar los destinos de aquellos que conducían.

—Ese acaba de secuestrar al gato de su exnovia—adivinó Yamato señalando el jeep que acababa de pasar—, quiere vengarse porque le puso los cuernos.

—Ay, Yamato—respondió muriendo de la risa—. Dudo que sea así, ¿sabes?

—¿Cuál sería la gracia de decir cosas probables?—argumentó divertido— ¡Así no sería divertido! ¡Anda, prueba tú!

Sora rodó los ojos e intentó copiar a su novio.

—¿Ves esa camioneta?—señaló— En realidad no es una camioneta, es un transformers.

—¿Un transformers?—cuestionó él extrañado— ¿Por qué esa camioneta sería el transformers?

— _¿Cuál sería la gracia de decir cosas probables?_ —le remedó Sora sonriente.

Yamato bufó, sin la menor intención de ceder su orgullo ante la pelirroja.

—En este momento estás actuando como Taichi, ¿sabes cuán horrible se me hace la idea de que mi novia sea Taichi?

—Claro, como si tú no hubieras estado actuando como Taichi—contraatacó la pelirroja—, ¿qué se siente saber que te estás convirtiendo en un Taichi? ¿Huh?

Seguido de estos comentarios vino una batalla inconsciente de miradas. Ambos esperaron en silencio a que el otro cediera y apartara sus pupilas, pero ninguno ganó, puesto que donde deberían haber venido los gritos de victoria se asomaron nuevamente las carcajadas.

Tras una nueva seguidilla de ataques de risa, decidieron volver al juego de los autos, pero…

—¿Ves ese auto gris de ahí?—señaló Sora— En ese auto va un… ¿Jyou?

—¿Un Jyo..?

Pero Yamato se quedó con las palabras en la boca, porque en el auto que su novia acababa de señalar efectivamente iba un Jyou; Jyou Kido.

—¿Sora?¿Yamato?—preguntó bajando el vidrio— ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas? ¿Qué no ven que con éste clima se van a pescar un resfriado?

La pareja miraba atónita a su amigo, que había hecho una aparición de lo más oportuna. Sus ojos pasaron de la sorpresa a la confusión, para finalmente terminar en una exorbitante alegría.

—¡Jyou! ¡Qué bueno que te aparezcas!—celebró Sora acercándose al coche.

—¡No sabes cuánto rato estuvimos aquí esperando por un taxi!

Esta vez fue Jyou el que se llevó la sorpresa. Sus amigos parecían demasiado emocionados, llegó a parecerle hasta dramático.

—Este… chicos… ¿no quieren que los lleve a sus casas?—preguntó un tanto incomodado por el entusiasmo de la pareja.

—¡Sí! ¡Por favor!—exclamó Sora.

—¡Te lo agradeceríamos muchísimo, Jyou!—agregó Yamato.

Jyou sonrió.

—Entonces suban, no se sigan mojando ahí afuera.


End file.
